Peter Pan, My Secret Lover
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Peter loves Jane. Jane loves Peter. Should be simple, right? ... No, not at all. PeterXJane. Taken over from LadyEpona with a small bit of editing.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been two years since I last seen my secret crush, that boy who makes my heart soar. Two years since i'd seen Peter Pan fly past my window for the last time._

I miss him so much, he was the only boy who I met that will never grow old, and made me feel special, like I belonged. I felt like he loved me as much as I loved him. Maybe our relationship was more like sbilings, but I think that deep down, Peter did care for me. I think it's all clear that he's long since forgotten about me, since I haven't seen him since.

I sighed as the light breeze of the open window filled my room, always giving me flashbacks of Hook, the reason I met the sprite-like boy. Peter never knew I loved him, I was happy because I would tell him when he would come and swoop me to Neverland all over again, but that never happened. Now I wish I told him before he left so I wouldn't always be pining for him to miraculously just take me to live with him... forever. It was just a dream and fantasy that I knew might never come true.

It was starting to get late so I went to my bed, tucked myself in, faced away from the window, but never went to sleep until I was certain he wasn't coming. Every time he never came I would wonder. If only my Dad knew about Peter, he would probably throw a fit, and then Mum would have to explain everything. Basically only my mother understands why I act like I do. Since it's been two years I was starting to think it was all a dream. I remembered my conversation with my mom the night before:

_"Mum, I think Peter Pan was just a dream that I had..."_

_"Jane, He is real! How could you just stop believing like this? Would I lie about meeting him and going away to Neverland?"_

_"Maybe you were dreaming too!"_

_"But he came back to me Jane!"_

_"Yes mother, he did, a little too late though because you were getting married when he got there!"_

I wish I never said that to her, I regret it, I never meant to hurt her. It's just how I am, I wonder when he will come back for me if he does exist.

" This is all so complicated! Why can't I just keep believing in him without regretting and testing my knowledge or memory!" I was forced into hatred of my own self right now.

" Maybe if I make a wish on tha star, everything will turn out alright... And I can either start over or he will come for me"

Quickly, I untucked myself from bed and went to the open window, kneeling beneath it. I clasped my hands together and serched for the second star to the right.

_'Wish I may, Wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. Please let my choice be made, whatever choice it is' _I thought. Not a very convincing wish, or one that made sense, but I had a feeling as I looked up at that brightly twinkling star, that someone had heard my plea.

* * *

As some of you may realize, i'm taking this story over from LadyEpona, who was unable to finish it due to some personal problems. I did this with her consent, and am revising bits of it as I go, trying to keep it as intact as possible. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_'Everything has been the same in Neverland for everyone, except for me' _I, the great and mighty Peter Pan, thought glumly.

A soft glow came into the corner of my vision, and I knew that Tinkerbell was hovering behind me, trying yet again to cheer me up about the thought that Jane was no longer in my life.

"Tink, nothings going work, you can't cheer me up, not without Jane. You wanna know why? Well, I lo-like her too much, and if I saw her with another guy..."

I wanted to go visit Jane, but what would she say to me? Would she be upset that I had left her alone all these years? The only reason I had was because of my own cowardliness, she probably had a boyfriend now, and was starting to forget about Me.

Beyond the notice of the distracted young male, Tinkerbell began to fume.

She couldn't believe he was talking about Jane! Peter belonged to one person, and one person only. Her! This was all a disaster...

After a few minutes, Peter vaguely noticed that Tinkerbell had indeed, left him.

"Tink, whats wrong? You always do this when you meet a girl, I know that you love me, but I just can't see myself actually dating you. I'm sorry" At that, the tiny Pixie stormed off with a large twinkle of Pixiedust.

Urgh! why do I do this to myself? First I let Wendy go (Ouch) then Jane (Double ouch) and now Tinkerbell! I need to snap out of it and go get both Tinkerbell and Jane! Not together of course, that could lead to trouble... First Tink, then Jane. Already my heart was soaring.

As I was flying to Tinkerbell's usual moping spot, I felt a piece of me missing. I went to scratch my head, but when I didn't feel the warm, green, cloth that usually sat on top of my head, I knew exactly what I was missing. My hat.

"This is just great! Everything is leaving me, even the inanimate objects! Now where could it be?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Nobody was around to hear me, so my rants could go on unheard. I thought this would take forever, since you know, I live in a forest, and my outfit is forest green... Ugh, why did I do that again?

I finally spotted it on top of a rock a few yards away.

"Wow, weird place for a green hat, but I would rather it be there than hanging on a tree where I couldn't see it" So I flew down to grab the hat, but you know how life is, it can't be simple, can it? A band of mini sprites werehiding under it, and when I swooped down, they started to run, carrying the hat with them.

"Oi!" I yelled. They stopped, and my hat stood still, shaking slightly. I picked it up, setting the sprites down on the rock. THey looked at me confusedly, but I just ignored them and carried on with my flight.

Flying quickly, I reached Tinkerbell in no time. She looked mad but sad at the same time. I sighed and flew over to her. She looked up, her face red from anger or crying. After I didn't say anything for a bit, while I was trying to figure out how to deal with this because I've never had a fairy issue before, she flew away. I was so shocked and mad at the same time, that I fell out of the sky, landing on my back on the hard ground. Not realy fun...

"Come on Tinkerbell! I went through all this trouble just to get here to comfort you and explain, then you go away? It's official world! I give up! You hate me!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air. After no Pixie or solutions came to me, I sat up, rubbng my back where I had landed on a particularly pointy rock.

"Why me?" I clambered to my feetthen took off, flying above the trees. It was useless to fly after Tink now, I had long since lost her in the thick forest. Just beyond the horizon, a small star started to twinkle, indicating the passageway to Earth. It was only a small flight away, and I could be there before morning.

My conscious started to butt in, insisting that Jane had moved on, and that she had a boyfriend now, and that there was no way she would even consider coming back to a magical world with me.

Then, it was almost like a voice came into my head. _'Peter' _It called. Instantly, I knew that I had made the right choice, and flew off towards Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter still knew the way to the old Darling house after all those years, mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about it and the fun times he had once had with the two women that ha lived there; Wendy and Jane. He was excited to finally see them both again.

His first stop would be Wendy, and he didn't know how she would react to Peter stealing her only daughter. Luckily for him, Wendy's window was open, and memories came flooding back of the last time he had seen her. He hid just to the side, he didn't want to barge in the window and risk her husband murdering him even before he got his two cents in.

"Peter?" A voice whispered. So, even after all these years, Wendy still knew whenever he was coming. He floated over to the window, looking at the now older Wendy.

"Hi Wendy" He said, usure of what else he could say.

"You've come for Jane, haven't you?" She whispered, her eyes tearing up a little. Peter only nodded.

"Ever since her brother died last year, she's been pining for Neverland. I can see it in her eyes"

Peter cracked a small smile and felt his own eyes mist over a little. This was the last time he was going to see Wendy, the lovely, beautiful girl he had once been in love with.

He started to turn away, but Wendy reached out a hand to stop him.

"Peter, bring her back to me when i'm on my deathbed... Th-That's my only wish" Wendy was really crying now, pale tears slipping down her equally pale face.

Peter drifted closer and hugged Wendy one last time, then looked in her eyes.

"I will"

* * *

Jane had finally fallen asleep and was dreaming of Peter coming to her and sweeping her away with him. Everything was perfect until she heard a noise. Was it the noise she had been waiting for? The noise of Peter Pan's arrival? She opened her eyes, jerking awake with a gasp.

"Peter?" She whispered softly, knowing that if he was really there... He would hear her.

"Jane?" Equally soft.

"I've finally come back for you, Jane. I'm really sorry that I didn't come sooner, It's just that me and the lost boys we've... yeah, I don't have an excuse"

"You haven't changed a bit, Peter Pan" Jane replied, her expression one of sheer happiness.

"Sorry, I just thought that you would be mad that I never came for you." He said, holding his hands up in surrender and walking over to flip the light on.

"Peter, I would be mad if you never came until I was as old as my mom" Jane said, smiling wistfully.

Now that he could see her better, Peter noticed that she had changed. Her hair was still the same, but something was just... Different.

"Peter, Are you here to take me back to Neverland with you?" Jane's voice sounded hopeful, like she wanted to go very badly. Peter's eyes brightened._She really wants to come back? Phew, now I don't have to make it so awkward. _Peter had thought

"Yes, I want you to come back with me and live with the lost boys too. We can't forget about the very first lost girl can we?" He looked so funny with his cocked eyebrows that Jane burst out in quiet giggled, stifling her mouth with a pillow. When she finally calmed down enough, she looked at his face, and she noticed he was smiling at her with a passion she just couldn't figure out.

"Hold my hand Jane, Tinkerbell isn't here to give you pixie dust so this is the only way." he explained, reaching his hand out for her.

Jane nodded and took his hand. She was excited, she was going to Neverland forever with Peter. Just like what she wished, Finally she was living the life she wanted to live. They stepped onto the windowsill and Peter made to take off, but Jane stopped.

"But Peter... What about my mother?" Her look of indecision almost broke the boy's heart.

"Don't worry Jane, I already talked to her. She knew all along that I would come back"

Jane looked down the line of windows to the open one she knew was her mother's, knowing that she would never see her mother again.

Shutting her eyes against the burning tears, Jane jumped with Peter, only letting herself cry once the lights of the Darling house had faded.


	4. Chapter 4

** "_I finally got to see, Jane, my one and only girl."_**

**_-Peter Pan_**

I was rushing out into the starry night ahead of us, flying faster than I ever had before in my excitement. I noticed Jane was holding on tighter than usual.

_"She probably is holding tight because she hasn't been to Never Land for so long!" _I thought exuberantly. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Jane's cry of alarm.

"Peter watch out!" I snapped out of my trance and realized that we were heading off course toward the clock tower. I reacted quickly and turned sharply around Big Ben just in time. I could hear her breathing heavily in fear.

"Sorry Jane, my head is elsewhere today." It seemed like a couple of minutes before she replied.

"It's okay Peter. Do you mind telling me what's been on your mind? Maybe I could help." My heart began to pound as I looked for an explanation to tell the curious girl in my arms.

_"No way can I tell her I like her. Not now, it will be too soon. What if she rejects me?" _I sighed, not thinking that she would ask what was wrong. I should have known that she was the curious type.

"Is it too confidential for me to know?" Jane had a soft voice. I was so conflicted. What if I told her yes, that it was? Would she get mad? Understand? Ugh, love is nothing but trouble!

"Don't take it the wrong way, but it is too confidential for ANYONE to know." I was waiting for that moment when she would either hit me with her note book, or cry and get me all wet. The second choice was a eighteen percent chance. It might have happened though.

"Peter, I might take it the wrong way sometimes, but right now... never." Her words always got to me, good or bad. I couldn't help but smile. She was an easy girl to talk to. Never flirted or anything, I had never felt this way about a girl before. It felt like I could trust her with just about anything.

"Here we are Jane, Never land!" We were right in front of pink clouds of cotton candy and a land of green, gray, and pixie dust. I looked at Jane. Her eyes were filled with excitement and her hair blew with the wind.

"Peter! It's as lovely as ever!" The tone of her voice had a spark of energy. I always thought how lucky her parents are now to have her as a daughter.

"Here's our stop!" I told her while landing lightly next to the lost boys hideout. I saw a sudden light. Tinkerbell! She came back, and forgave me. Her face was now normal instead of red and she smiled like she always did.

"Hey Tink, do you forgive me?" I asked very hopeful that she would had. Jane looked confused at what was happening.

_"Man! Where is my head at today! Jane just heard if Tink would forgive me! Now she is going to ask why Tink would in the first place!" _I thought frantically, trying to keep my cool.

"Jane, don't worry, I will explain later." I needed time to think of an excuse so I can figure out what to say without telling her my feelings so soon. I really wish this whole love thing was easier. Was today ever going to get any better? I turned to Jane.

I was wrapped in my thoughts until sunset, and when night came I walked to where Jane was sleeping, my choice of excuse made. She was curled up on the couch looking at her notes in her note book. When she caught a glimpse of me she smiled. I couldn't run now. No backing down. I sat down next to her and began to explain.

"Okay, what happened before... I said something Tinkerbell couldn't handle, I guess. She soon ran away, I finally found her but she ran off when she saw me. Now she forgives me." Jane nodded.

"That's great, i'm glad you got it all worked out. Good night Peter." Jane said, stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight Jane, I love you." I whispered silently to myself so she wouldn't hear. I walked outside and sat on a tree branch, checking to make sure no one was around. After I was sure of it, I started talking to myself.

"I will find the courage to ask you out one day. Ask you to stay with me in Never Land. Hopefully you will... Why me? why is love so complicated. It's just like some people say. Love... is a game. You never win. You're always going to lose no matter what. You're lucky if you do win." With that said to the night air, I flew back to my base and slept.

I Dreamed about Jane all night, of course.


End file.
